


Birthday Surprise

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yall fuyuhiko is a fucking bottom fight me, birthday fic, getting caught kink by fuyuhiko himself, its real kinky up in here and i take full responsibility, kazu can be a top fuck you all, they fuckin on a counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: It’s Kazuichi Soda’s birthday and what could be better than his boyfriend showing up at his workshop and having the best wrapped present of them all?Birthday Sex because i am shameless and I need more Kuzusoda smut





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHERFUCKER!! THIS IS TO MY BOY KAZUICHI WHO IS A FUCKING R A T. I’m only half kidding. This is my FAVORITE Danganronpa pairing other than Tokomaru, Komahina and Naegami. 
> 
> These boys are so amazing and there is no smut for these two sooooo I went ahead and wrote some Fuyuhiko in lingerie for our dear Kazuichi’s birthday~ Because hey-Fuyuhiko makes just as good a bottom as top!!
> 
> Anyway enjoy this while i go do crack  
> and by crack i mean do watch the danganronpa anime!!!  
> Also the only song i listening to while writing this was Koi Ni Natari Aquarium the best Aqours song. Aqours is fucking BETTER THAN MUSE FUCK MUSE.
> 
> It’s 2:02 in the am help me

It was June 29th, Kazuichi Soda’s birthday. He had a plentiful of work to do for future foundation that day and didn’t like big parties so he decided to stick his nose in what he loved best. His boyfriend had gotten him some new tools for his birthday-something that he totally loved and put them to good work today humming his favorite tunes and working to restore some sort of communication device for his friend Makoto’s little sister Komaru. 

He’d been tampering with the device all day-he was having fun after all. He looked at his watch and noted the time was around three. He wanted to keep working so he grabbed a coke from the mini fridge in his workshop and continued to work on the device.

Kazuichi was too focused on his work to notice the soft click of the workshop door open and close in the moment. He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his neck. The mechanic felt kisses being pressed against his neck. 

“Hey Babe.” Kazuichi hears the soft and seductive voice of his small lover, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. He turns around and grins. 

“Well what are you doing here cutie?” He flirtatiously replies.

“Mmh got outta work early.” 

Kazuichi re-focuses his attention to the machine on the floor where he’s sitting. “And why is that?” 

Fuyuhiko only smiles. “I had to give you your birthday gift.” He continues kissing his lover’s neck absentmindedly. Doing it but putting minimum effort into it. 

Kazuichi chuckles. “But Hun you already did?” The mechanic is such a dork is what his boyfriend’s probably thinking. 

“Oi turn around and face me.” The smaller grumbles, backing away from his boyfriend. 

“Hun you know I’m busy. I have to get this communication device done for Komaru so she can keep in contact with-“ Kazuichi is manually turned around by Fuyuhiko and that’s when it starts. 

Fuyuhiko’s ravaging his lips and begging for Kazuichi to just kiss him good. And the mechanic doesn’t fight it. It was just one kiss so he’d just give in. Before he knew it he was being pulled into the other boy’s spell and deeply kissing him against the wooden counter.

“Alright, alright enough I need to get back to work.” Kazuichi chided.

“But Kazuichi-You haven’t gotten to your surprise yet.” Fuyuhiko purred. Pulling the other in for a kiss. 

His boyfriend’s mouth was so soft and sweet as usual. The mechanic needed to stop this already he had work to do. “Hun I don’t have time for games-love you but I gotta get back to work.” 

“Ugh fuckin’ work. You gonna marry work before me? God damn you’re no fun...Pay attention to me dammit. I have something for you. Let me give it to you.” 

This sparked Kazuichi’s interest. It was incredibly endearing when the smaller was pouting for attention and he was curious with this whole surprise thing Fuyuhiko was talking about. “Whaaat surprise?” He asked sounding a little scared. 

“Strip me and you’ll find out.” Fuyuhiko purred, grabbing the other by the neck and pressing his lips against the other. 

Now Kazuichi wanted to find out. His rough and cautious hands raced to pull the clothes of his boyfriend off. First he impatiently tor of the other’s long sleeve shirt and kissed and make hickeys along his shoulders and chest. He was growing ever more curious when he saw a piece of black fabric. That was odd but he continued trying to get his boyfriend’s pesky pants off. To which Fuyuhiko aided wordlessly with a blush on his face.. And that was weird too. He’d usually babble on about Kazuichi being desperate and he’d be bratty and put up a fight about it. But this a quiet Fuyuhiko was amazing. He was quiet and patient which was a sexy and cute look on him. And finally after what seemed like minutes those stupid pants came off and Kazuichi almost died on the fucking spot. 

Fuyuhiko was wearing a black and lacey garter belt that was holding up mesh stockings and the cherry on fucking top were the all black panties he was wearing woth tiny pink bows on the side. 

Kazuichi was on him in a fucking millisecond or maybe half of that. This was too much. He couldn’t even explain a fraction of what he was feeling. Turned on would probably be one thing. He was kissing and licking and biting every inch of Fuyuhiko’s neck and making it fucking purple and blue all around. 

“H-hey! Easy Kazu…” Fuyuhiko warned. But there was no way Kazuichi was listening, not when he was practically eating him alive. 

“Can’t give me a new toy and not expect me to play with it cutie.” He hears the mechanic growl. Oh god-everywhere Kazuichi touched was set ablaze with lust. Then he felt him lick at his left nipple and he shivered with pleasure. How come Kazuichi was so good at this? No matter how many times they fucked...He always knew where he was sensitive. And Kazuichi probably loved exploiting it. 

Fuyuhiko moaned quietly while Kazuichi got to work. Licking and sucking the right nipple then biting and kissing the left and vice versa. He licked and sucked and bit them raw. On that last bite Fuyuhiko moaned a little loudly. 

“Keep it down-there are others in the building and you know that. Now...As much as I enjoy toying with your chest there are more important things I wanna play with now…” He trailed his fingers to pull at the garter belt and release it. Letting a small thwack hit Fuyuhiko’s right thigh. The blonde let out a small whimper. “Cute.” He marveled, running his hands up the fishnet stockings. “So adorable and all mine.” He growled. Then his expression changed from possessive to mischievous. “See, your body is made up of seventy percent of water. And well-I’m thirsty.” 

Fuyuhiko visibly gulped. 

“Hows about you take those panties off so I can fuck you, huh?” The blond averted eye contact and mumbled something incoherent. “What’d you say Hun? Gotta speak louder than that.” 

“Y-You don’t need to take them off...the back is laced so that you don’t h-have to take them off…” 

“Awe so considerate.” Kazuichi nuzzled his face into the smaller’s neck. The mechanic noticed the other was already spreading his legs and he chuckled. “Now I know you wanna spread your pretty little legs for me but I have to prep you first m’kay?” 

“Uh...N-no you don’t. I already took care of that.” Fuyuhiko admitted. 

Kazuichi leaned in for a kiss and smiled. “God you’re so cute.” And soon was pushing into the other with ease. 

Moans suddenly erupted from the smaller one being fucked into the counter. “Ah-Kazu-“ He stuttered. That’s when he felt Kazuichi’s left hand playing with his chest. If someone were to catch them-oh god. He moaned once more, only louder. 

“Hush don’t want to get caught do we?” Another brazen moan. There seemed to be no end to the noises coming out of his lover. Unless…”So it seems we do want to be caught like this hm? Coming into my workshop dressed in lingerie only for me to fuck you sensless into the counter because you know I can’t resist you, especially in this getup you have going on. But you want to be loud huh? You want the whole building to hear huh? And you’d love it.” 

Combined with the fast pace Kazuichi had set and the mind numbing dirty talk from him had Fuyuhiko about to burst. 

“You’re such a slut Fuyuhiko.” 

“K-Kazuichi. P-please c-come inside me.” He begs, impaling himself on his boyfriend’s dick. And in an instant he’s reached his climax.

“Good boy.” Kazuichi purrs, and with one more kiss he comes inside his little lover. 

They both calm down from their ‘sex high’ as they call it and clean up. 

“That was an amazing surprise.” Kazuichi sits on the floor in front of his work with Fuyuhiko in his lap kissing and snuggling him in the lingerie. 

“I hope so-do you like the lingerie? Does it actually look good?” 

“If it didn’t look good what I have fucked you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay-well that’s true but still! You look absolutely adorable.” 

Fuyuhiko blushes. “I’m glad.” He snuggles closer to his boyfriend. “Cause I’m never wearing these again.”

“What?! Oh come on! This can’t be a one tile event Fuyuhiko!” He whines, dropping the tools and holding the other closer. “Please you cannot let that outfit go to waste.” 

“Hm-I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s good enough for now. Hey tonight-“ 

There’s suddenly a loud knock on the door. Fuyuhiko fucking books it to the large metal closet where Kazuichi keeps some spare fabric, and other stuff hanging. He grabs his things and hides.

“Come in!” Kazuichi says quickly re-focusing on the devices. 

“Hey Kazuichi! Makoto’s cheerful voice cuts through his humming. 

“Hey Makoto!” Kazuichi tries to play it cool. 

“Are the communication devices almost done?” 

“Yep, just about. I fixed the range on them with a bunch of parts the others found while out hunting Monokumas. So now you can easily talk to Komaru. There are a few features like emergency call feature. It can play a certain sound when your message is an emergency and a couple other features.”

“Great work! Thanks Kazuichi! You once again saved us.” 

“It was easy! Happy to help. Tell Komaru I say hi!” 

“I will. Bye Kazuichi, bye Fuyuhiko!” And Makoto leaves. 

Fuyuhiko comes out of the closet and puts his clothes on. Kazuichi pouts. “Awee I was just getting used to you in that…” 

“Well maybe you’ll see it more often…” He goes to sit back in his boyfriend’s lap. “Happy Birthday Kazuichi, love you.” He kisses his boyfriend’s lips and smiles. “Dork.” 

“Hehe I love you too.” He drops the tools and favors cuddling with his boyfriend for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more kuzusoda and if you readin this then write some you fucker 
> 
> i dont care if your writing sucks fucking contribute PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU
> 
> kudos and comments are sooo appreciated~💖


End file.
